An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is a device which converts a continuous signal to a discrete-time digital representation. ADCs typically use a track and hold (T/H) device to sample the continuous signal. The T/H device holds a voltage value of the continuous signal constant for a period of time so that the ADC may assign a digital number proportional to the magnitude of the voltage at that moment in time.